1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical film and a method of manufacturing an optical film which has anti-reflective and self-cleaning properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very important to reduce reflection of optoelectronic devices so as to improve the utilization efficiency of light. Multilayer anti-reflective films are used to achieve anti-reflective effect, but the cost of the multilayer anti-reflective film is high and the bond between the layers of the multilayer anti-reflective film is weak. Furthermore, the multiplayer anti-reflective film cannot be self-cleaning and may be dirty after a period of time.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical film and a method of manufacturing an optical film having both anti-reflective and self-cleaning properties which can overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.